Roxas's Poor Sora
by LarDaLar
Summary: Roxas pleasures himself using Sora
1. Sora gets handled by his uke

Sora, Riku, and Kairi went on vacation to Twilight town.

But then all of the sudden Roxas came

He killed Kairi and Riku by extending his keyblade shaped dick and spinning around like a helicopter, ripping them to shreds.

"Hey! Why did you kill them?!" Sora yelled at Roxas,

"Because, I want you all for myself" he hornily replied.

"What? What are you doing?" Roxas jumped on Sora and shoved his 13 foot dick up his ass, he thrusted and thrusted as Sora yelled, it appears his penis reached his small intestine, but there was still 12 and a half inches left to go, "AAAAUUUUUGHHHHH!" Roxas raged as he wanted more, he needed to shove and shove and shove! Sora screamed as Roxas shoved harder, breaking through the small intestine into the large intestine, causing massive internal bleeding, he started to shit himself with the intestines broken. The poo came out of the butt and Roxas picked some up and licked it off his fingers. Still, 10 feet left! "Uuuurgh!" he shoved, it reached Sora's heart and lungs, by this point Sora screamed so loud that the wave vibrations canceled each other out, making no sound. Roxas felt very pleased with his screaming agony, the head of his dick felt the pumping of his his heart, which caused him to cum all over it and inside the lungs. Sora coughed out cum and blood, but Roxas wanted MORE! "Blaagh" he roared like a monster, and shoved even **_HARDER _**and then his stick broke through the heart and lungs into his esophogus, by this point Sora was unconscious and Roxas moved more and more, and the end of his dick reached out of Sora's mouth. Sora had died by this point

Roxas was very pleased and then kept Sora as his fuck corpse whenever he wanted some, but then all of the sudden Saix came "Hey, sexual pleasure is emotion!" and then called "MOON, COME DOWN!" and then the moon fell on Roxas who was destroyed into dust.

The End.


	2. Roxas begs Sora

Lalalalalalala! Larxene was walking along the road.

"Huh? What's this!" She said as she bent over to pick up a special looking rock. Someone came from behind and kicked her ass all across the world

"Wooooooooooooaaaaaaaahhh!" She yelled, she flew into Roxas's home. Now someone had to pay.

Roxas woke up. "AAAH! Oh! Thank goodness that was just a dream!" He was soaking wet in sweat. However he heard moaning sounds.

"Who is there? Sora? Don't hurt me!" He begged. However it was Larxene who came.

"Bitch, how daaaare you kick my ass all the way here? Ima backhand you boy!" She screeched, Roxas screamed from fear but Larxene jumped over to him and took off her pants.

"Larxene?" He said, however Larxene didn't respond. She smilesd grimmely as she unzipped her pants. A large throbbing penis with blue veins was revealed. "Aaaah!"

Larxene forced Roxas to eat her carpet, but Roxas bit her penis very very hard. "Aaah! I'll kill you!" She said. Roxas bited harder and ripped off the head of her penis. She yelled as blood and cum spewed all over. Roxas then unzipped his own pants and revealed his 13 foot long penis.

"Die!" He grabbed Larxene's mouth and humped her vigorusly and shot a cannon of seman that blew through the back of her head. "Ha, I'm done!"

All of the sudden however Saix came WITH SORA and said. "Hey! Sexual pleasure is emotion! MOON, COME DOWN!" He summoned the giant moon which crushed Roxas's house. However this time he got out and ran into Sora.

"Sora?" He screamed and hugged him. Sora however went into his Final drive form and stuck 4 keyblades in his ass.

"Oooh!" Sora slammed him to the ground and kissed him. His penis was getting very very hard and red. First, 1 keyblade shoved all the way into his ass, rubbing against his prostate which pleasured Roxas very much making Sora very pleasured. Two keyblades impaled and drilled at inside his leaking nipples. The last one was tiny and shoved down his urethra like a toothpick which made Roxas get very hurt and painful. "Aaaah!" He yelled. Sora came all over him and he came all over himself. Sora left him on the ground.

Saix came. "Oooh! What do we have here?" He gleefully said as he turned into a giant tentacle monster and raped the dead Roxas


	3. Sora realizes his love

Roxas woke up again! "Oh thank goodness, I hope this isnt another horrible nightmare now!" he tried to get up but he was chained to a wooden table in a dark murky room filled with torture devices. "This is heaven, God was truly the evil one, Satan was the one trying to save us all but God made it seem like he was the evil one... in other words, here in heaven, we torture the undamned" Roxas looked up to see an angel Sora. "Sora?! Please forgive me! I learned my lesson!"

Sora put on his executioner's uniform and started with the torture of slow slicing. He took out what looked like an extremely sharp knife that cut through air. "W-what are you going to do with that?!" he yelled. Sora cut at his chest. "AAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAH AAAAAA!!!!!!!" he screamed, Sora opened the cuts with his hands and poored salt in it. He enjoyed his painful screams and squirming, the salt burned like acid on his open flesh. He cut open Roxas's heart which pulsed out blood like a fountain. "Please kill me already!" Sora grinned. "This is heaven, and since we are already dead, this torture will never kill you" he sliced his eyes out and put them in a container of salt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH" his eyes jumbled as Roxas was blind, now he could not see the rest of the slicing torture Sora was going to continue. First he shook the sharp knife inside his eye sockets, hurting the insides of his brain. Next, he slowly cut off his earlobes, then worked his way until the ear drum was left. Sora "Delicious..." he ate his earflesh then cut off his toes and fingers one by one.

"This concludes the slow slicing torture, next I will saw you in half", Sora carried roxas and tied him up upside down spread eagle tie with his anus up. The blood rushed his head causing painful headaches and bleeding out of his eyesockets, ears, and nose. Sora brought out a chainsaw. He put the chainsaw inbetween Roxas's buttcheeks so that it was touching his rectum, then started it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" blood, skin, and flesh spouted out as the chainsaw sawwed its way inbetween the butts deeper into the intestines, the intestines splooged out a mess, he screamed as loud as he can. The bleeding line cut went all the way down from his anus to his head, Sora laughed as he pushed deeper and deeper into the stomach, then the heart and lungs, then up to his throat. Roxas's body was bloody wall over, and the body was split in to down to his head. Roxas couldn't see nor hear his torture, which emphasized his pain, this psychologically damaged him. "Okay roxas, I have something humiliating now" he grinned.

"Please, I'll do anything to get out! Or at least not something that's painful!" "I'm angry, you killed my friends and raped me, you expect me to forgive you?!" he grabbed a gun, stuck it into his ass and started firing. Roxas screamed as loud as ever now, his butt being filled with metal lead. After the gun ran out of bullets, Sora grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into an electric chair and electrocuted him. "...........b-but.. aren't we friends?" Roxas moaned. "... shut up!" Sora tried ignoring that message, and continued on with the next cruel and unusual torture.

Sora tied Roxas to a boat in the middle of a pond. "The first step of this is force you to drink this." he poured craploads of milk, cum, and honey into his mouth, which he was forced to swallow. "The ingrediants in milk, seman, and honey together will force you to have severe diarrhea" "What is this?!?!" Roxas yelled as he tried to vomit. "Oh you will see" Sora left him for nature to take its course. The sun burned onto his skin, his rash looked disgusting, full of boils, red spots, and dead skin flakes flaking off. Roxas tried to hold it in, but couldnt, and pissed himself and let out chunkloads of liquidy chunky diarrhea onto himself. Bees and flies came in the scent of honey smelling shit. The bees stung at him all over, especially his at his penis. He sceamed but then bees came and colonized onto his face, they stung at his eyes and nose, swelling and bleeding them. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH! PLEASE SOME ONE, HELP ME!" ... no answer. He heard the swarming of the disgusting bees and felt the eggs being laid and hatched. His cuts and wounds were full of poop and bee stings, which caused severe infections. He barely looked human now.

But then Sora came. "Hey there, you look tired" he said, as he untied him and then kicked him down onto the river. "There's your bath... now come here and rest in this place I made for you" Roxas was too traumatized and hurt to answer, but was now clean from the water than burned at his skin, but he now felt safe for now, because of Sora's tone, boy he was wrong. Sora pushed him into an iron maiden. It was a coffin looking, human-sized, iron made chamber full of spikes inside. "...!" he was pushed in as it was locked, there was a little opening for his eyes to look through, but everywhere spikes were stuck into his body. "Let me out of here!" he yelled at Sora as he was punctured all over, bleeding from his forehead, ears, stomach, crotch, all over, the spikes were deep enough to puncture through his organs. He felt gallons of blood pouring from his, filling up his chamber. There was also something else besides the pain of hundreds of sharp spikes impaling him. Extreme heat was coming from below, the iron turned yellow from the heat. He screamed and flailed around even more, Sora finished putting in firewood. "Good night, my love" he said as he left Roxas to rest.

The End

* * *

Iron Maiden - A 7 foot chamber big enough to fit a grown person in with spikes all around to stab the victim inside it. The spikes are located so that they dont stab vital organs such as the heart and aim for other organs such as the stomach and eyes so that the person does not die too fast.

Slow Slicing - Execution method used in China (Was just banned in the early 1900s) where the victim is restrained as the executioner cuts him a couple hundred to more than a thousand times, merciful executioners would slit out the throat first.

Scaphism - ancient Persian execution method where the victim was tied to something that floats in the water, forced to eat foods that cause diarhea, poured honey all over, and then left for insects such as bees to come and torture him/her.

You can get more information on all of these torture methods on sites such as wikipedia if you're interested :D


End file.
